


Flip Side of the Card

by Higuchimon



Series: Red Zinnias [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Firestarter Healer AU, Gen, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Saiou sees the future.  Changing it is beyond him – but keeping it on the right course isn’t.
Series: Red Zinnias [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805989
Kudos: 2





	Flip Side of the Card

**Series:** Red Zinnias|| **Story:** Flip Side Of The Card  
 **Characters:** Saiou, Mizuchi, Edo, OC|| **Ship:** N/A  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 4,692  
 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO Healer/Firestarter AUs, G4, 1-shot; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #33, 4,692  
 **Notes:** Companion fic to **Choice Is Yours**.  
 **Summary:** Saiou sees the future. Changing it is beyond him – but keeping it on the right course isn’t.

* * *

Saiou enjoyed sitting beside the fireplace. He’d never heard the voice of flames – that was an honor and privilege reserved for Firestarters – but he enjoyed being there even when all he got out of it was comfort and warmth. There were moments when he _thought_ the crackling flames formed words, but when he tried to listen, he heard nothing unusual. 

He’d already completed his tasks for the day in relation to being Edo’s manager. He tended to finish those early regardless; he enjoyed being able to devote the rest of his day to the work that truly mattered.. 

So far the cards told him that everything unfolded as he’d long ago seen that it would. In another handful of months it would be the time for Edo to go to Duel Academia, taking the next step on his path to accomplishing his goals. 

His goals, not those of the Light. Saiou could feel that presence in the back of his mind at all times. An awareness that slid along his veins and crept fingers of pure white into his mind, a phantom hand on the back of his neck at all times, filling his dreams with visions of the destruction that would be if nothing else changed. 

Saiou wanted Edo to change his destiny. He wanted _anyone_ to change his destiny. But Edo wasn’t in a position to do it yet. The Wheel of Fortune could only be moved at the opportune moment and that remained in the future. 

Very close, but in the future regardless. Saiou closed his eyes and turned his mind inward, tracking the hazy sensations of what had been, what was, and what might well be. He saw a thousand routes to the future that had been laid out. It remained uncertain which road would be taken to achieve that goal. He couldn’t be certain which, if any of them, would lead to the one that he wanted. They weren’t that close yet. 

His inner gaze flickered over some of those roads, the ones that spoke of Edo and the future that they worked to achieve together. The images that he received were simple and clear – victories in dueling for Edo. The images of his opponents were still hazy; these duels were too far ahead for him to be certain of who they were. Once he was within a week o two of them – sometimes a month if they were _very_ important – he would know who they were. 

Once in a while he would see something clearly that remained very distant. Those did not always come true. He’d seen Edo standing firm against Exodia, of all creatures. No one that he knew played an Exodia deck. They weren’t unknown, but such people were rare, and he knew there weren’t any Pro duelists who used them. He couldn’t see who it was that used the deck, but he could feel a flicker of Light from them, and a depth of hatred that could not be defined. And another power as well – too strange, too odd for him to be certain of, and then it was gone. 

Saiou focused on his breathing. He’d seen something of that sort before and he hadn’t decided how to feel about it. He hadn’t been able to see where they dueled, but he knew it remained far enough in the future that it might not ever happen. How very curious… 

A flicker again, a different one. An unlikely course of action grew stronger as someone made choices. Made the _wrong_ choices, Saiou realized, and turned his attention towards that one. Unlike the other vision, this would happen on this very day, perhaps even in the same hour. Potential collapsed into certainty, with more potential unwinding from it, in different ways that led to futures he did not like. 

Futures that involved Edo being – no. No, that was _not_ right. 

Saiou’s lips pressed together, a slow burning rage igniting in the depths of his heart. He could see what happened or what would happen – a Firestarter making an unauthorized attempt to force a bond on Edo. It could not take – would not take – but the damage it could do to Edo was not good at all. 

He rose to his feet, glad that he hadn’t yet changed out of his formal business suit. No one would look at him askance when he approached Edo’s building. 

**Do you intend to go alone?** The Light’s voice was, as always, a twisted ripple of amusement running through him. Saiou’s shoulders hunched. He hated hearing that voice pouring into him, and he’d heard it so often, for so long. 

But the answer rose to his lips regardless. “No.” He stepped out of the room and down the hallway to where Mizuchi resided. He wasn’t surprised to find her gazing into her mirror, which reflected images that weren’t in her room. He could see her examining someone through the reflection, but he wasn’t certain of her purposes in this. He knew she had plans that she’d not spoken to of him. He also knew that when she chose to, she would inform him. 

“Mizuchi.” 

She turned towards him when he spoke her name. The room itself was a large garden, as befit a Healer, and her Fire Cat turned to look at him as well. 

He’d never quite been comfortable around Hina. Nothing he could put a finger on to point out why, but Hina seldom spoke when he was around, and had been known to leave the room at times. Clearly whatever it was, it wasn’t just Hina the Fire Cat being a cat. 

But now something more important presented itself. “Something is about to happen with Edo. An attempt at drugging him with Bond’s Bud.” 

Her eyes narrowed and she rose at once. “Do you know who?” 

“A Firestarter with more desires and attitude than sense. I believe that Edo met him at the Guild mixer not that long ago.” 

Of course, that did cover a lot of options. Edo met a lot of Firestarters at the mixer. But Mizuchi nodded, lips thinning. 

“I think I know who it is. I saw him there too. Archer Hathaway. A Yellow Level Firestarter but he has yet to learn to take no for an answer.” One side of her mouth twitched. “If anyone were to acquire Bond’s Bud and use it, I would believe he would.” 

Saiou nodded. “We need to go. Edo will need your help as well.” He put in every effort to keep his power lashed down. What he wanted to do would shatter almost everything in his range and now wasn’t the time for that. 

Mizuchi joined him in heading outwards, Hina following in silence. Saiou could feel the anger building from both of them, no less from him as well. How _dare_ someone try to drug Edo like that, forcing an unwanted bond on him! 

Not only was such an act blatantly illegal, with hefty fines or imprisonment being the punishment depending on how intense the dose of drug given, but it perverted everything that a true Healer and Firestarter bond was meant to be. 

A true bond should not only be consensual in every sense of the word on both sides but support each of them equally, keeping a Firestarter's flames from raging out of control and keeping a Hearer from being eternally lost in the pain of others around them. And that was only the beginning of what a true bond built between those involved. That was why both Firestarters and Healers needed to be of age before the bond formed. One might know the partner one waned, but a proper bond had to _wait_. 

No. He would not allow Edo to suffer like that. He’d gazed into the future more than once in an attempt to see who Edo’s Firestarter might be. There were several options; he was strong enough as a Healer that almost any Firestarter would be a good match for him. Power drew power; it would always be best that a pairing be as close to the same strength as possible. 

Perhaps this Archer Hathaway would be strong enough. But he wasn’t the right person for Edo. Saiou would have already known if he were. 

**Are you certain of that?** The Light’s voice ghosted through his mind again. **Would your talent show you what you don’t want to know? What you don’t want to believe?**

Saiou didn’t answer that. At least not by voice or thought. He knew what the answer was. He was certain; he believed what was true, no matter how difficult he found it. 

Though there were moments when he’d seen potential hints of other courses of events, of times when the Light didn’t inhabit his body and guide him where it wanted him to go, regardless of what he wanted. Those potential timelines faded away long ago as he lived through his reality of being the host of the Light. He knew it as well as it knew him; he knew that it existed for the sheer purpose of destroying everything that existed. 

There was something else out there that could stop the Light. He could tell that, too. The Light obviously had plans to deal with whatever that entity was, but while Saiou knew a great deal, he wasn’t certain of the details of _that_ plan. He would know in time; such a force could be one of those few capable of bending destiny to their own will. 

That didn’t change that he still believed Edo had the best chance of being able to do what he wanted. He’d never met or heard of a better duelist shy of legends such as Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya, or Kujaku Mai. Perhaps Edo would even outstrip them one of these days. He would fight to guide Edo there. 

But he would also fight to make certain this impudent Firestarter didn’t inflict something on Edo that Edo didn’t want. 

It didn’t take all that long for them to reach Edo’s building. The closer they approached, the more certain Saiou was that they’d arrived just barely in time. The security guard nodded them through; she knew that Saiou and Mizuchi worked with Edo and recognized them by sight. Saiou did not bother asking questions. She was neither Healer nor Firestarter, and asking her to approach a Firestarter intent on forcing a bond would be tantamount to asking her to commit suicide. 

Most Firestarters wouldn’t go that far. But Firestarters who dared to use Bond’s Bud could not always be trusted. 

As soon as they entered the lobby, however, a small gathering of people there caught Saiou's attention. They stood in a circle not far from the elevator, talking quietly among themselves. Two of them were Firestarters, bonded to two Healers, and two others were unpowered but a flicker of his insight showed that they were well armed. 

At least they thought they were well armed. Saiou’s eyes narrowed as he took in each of them. Six with wide open minds. The two Healers had grown the Bond’s Bud, he knew, since their _friend_ had spent many years searching for a partner. He’d been rejected by virtually every Healer who’d crossed his path, human and Cat alike. All Saiou had to do to know that was just to look at these open-minded fools. 

He glanced at Mizuchi, who stared at the others with her lip curled, as disgusted as he was by all of this. 

“We have to get to Edo,” he murmured. “And the sooner the better.” He wasn’t sure of how close they were to that fool actually _touching_ Edo but if he were already up there then it was far too close for his own liking. 

Mizuchi considered, cool violet eyes narrowed as she examined the six. Then she glanced down to Hina. 

“Well?” 

The Cat regarded them as well, the tip of her tail twitching, before she gave a certain nod. “I can take them. They’re not that strong. He probably doesn’t want to keep anyone around him who could defeat him in a Flame Battle.” 

Mizuchi nodded. “Then you and I will deal with his Firestarters. Brother?” 

Saiou’s lips moved. Someone else might have thought it a smile. “I’ll deal with the others.” Dealing with the Firestarters would also deal with the Healers. He needed to take care of the two who were armed and then make his way to the higher floors where Edo was – and where that Firestarter was. 

Together the three of them moved closer. One of the Firestarters turned towards them. His lips opened to speak, but then his gaze fell on Hina and Mizuchi and whatever words were there stuttered to a halt. The fear that sparked inside of him at the sight of such a powerful Fire Cat could have been tasted by anyone whether they were psychic or not. 

He moved right on past them. None of the Firestarters or Healers even seemed to notice him, far too absorbed in what they all knew would be their own deaths. Mizuchi’s voice rang strong. 

“You know that using Bond’s Bud is forbidden by law and by Healers alike. How _dare_ you attempt to pervert the sacred bond between Healers and Firestarters like this? And for what? Does Archer Hathaway pay you that much that you’d do this? Does he hold someone that you love hostage to your good will? Has he claimed he’ll burn you if you fail him? You could go to the Guild – or to the First Flame.” 

One of the others snorted. “What makes you think that they’d listen to us? I can just barely heal paper cuts. I wouldn’t have a Firestarter at all if Archer hadn’t helped me. I’d kill people for him – I _have_ killed people for him!” 

“And now you’ll be killed for him,” Hina said, her voice a dark flame. Saiou did not have to look to know the way that Hina stood – alert, poised, and ready for battle. He’d seen her in Fire Fights before. It was a terrifying sight. 

He almost wished that he could stay and watch. But he had his own matters to deal with. He stepped close to one of the armed guards, who stared at Mizuchi and Hina, barely noticing Saiou was even there. At least not until Saiou rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“Stop,” Saiou said quietly as the guard jerked towards him. His muscles froze at once, eyes round with a sudden confusion. Saiou stared deep into the guard’s eyes, probing deeper and deeper. “You want nothing to do with this.” 

He really didn’t. He’d come along because he was Hathaway’s third cousin, the most talented person that Hathaway knew with weaponry, which mostly meant that he could hit a target six times out of ten, and his companion wasn’t much better. Hathaway didn’t have nearly the money, power, or influence that he thought that he did. 

But he would tell himself that Edo would be a fool not to fall over begging him to bond, and if Edo didn’t, then it was Edo’s own foolishness and Hathaway would fix that with Bond’s Bud. 

Not on Saiou’s watch. Not at all. 

The guard didn’t reply. Saiou didn’t need him to talk. He merely shook his head when the other tried to make noises that might have been speech under other circumstances. Saiou said softly, “Leave this place. Do not contact your cousin ever again. Seek a means of support that suits your talents.” He did not suggest on what that might be. He could already get a feel for some of the tasks that this person might involve himself with. His destiny was nothing impressive, whether Saiou interfered or not. The details might vary but the end result would be the same – just a simple human life with nothing to make him stand out from the crowd. 

There wasn’t any resistance. The guard managed a bit of a squeak, wrenched himself away from Saiou, and darted out the door. He likely wouldn’t stop until he didn’t have the breath to run anymore. 

Now Saiou turned to the other one. Behind him he could feel the great wash of Hina’s flame as she fought with the two Firestarters – taking them on at the same time, he realized. Clearly she wished for a challenge. He wondered if she were getting it. 

“You, too, should leave this place, and find something far more suitable to do with your life,” Saiou suggested, catching this one’s mind as he did the other. His eyes narrowed for a second as the Light stirred in the back of his head. 

**Take this one. He will be part of our Society of Light. He can be very useful.**

Saiou’s first reaction was to at least attempt to deny that. But when the Light truly wanted something, then it got it. He was no exception to this. 

He could feel it reaching through him, to the other, and it spoke in his voice. “Return to your home. I will call you when I need you. You will answer.” Saiou could feel the Light probing at the other, and then he became aware not only of the man’s name, but his talents at spying, where he lived, and his phone number. Everything that he would need in order to come get him when the time came. 

The guard departed, eyes glazed, shoulders slumped, not a scrap of thought in his mind. Saiou knew what he wanted – to be honored for his skills, and enough money to survive. He would see to it. That was, after all, what the Light did: it found out what one wanted and gave it to them, in whatever fashion they could. 

_Why do you want him?_ He didn’t seem to have been that special. Just another human like so many others. 

**You will know soon.** That brush of the Light against his skin. Then a gentle nudge. **You have a task to accomplish, don’t you?**

Saiou hated to admit that the Light was right. Edo was more important than anything else. But he wasn’t sure if the elevator could get him up there fast enough. Mizuchi and Hina were almost finished, and he would need their help as well. 

_Will you help me?_ He asked the Light, not expecting anything. The Light found Edo useful but it wasn’t as protective of him as Saiou himself was. The Light knew how many of Saiou's hopes to change his future were pinned on Edo and it would take a sadistic pleasure in ruining that for him. 

The Light’s amusement remained strong. **Very well.**

He turned to Mizuchi; he wanted to make sure she was there before the Light did anything. She moved towards him, and he caught sight of a small pile of ashes. He doubted anyone would miss those, but this would have to be reported to the proper authorities. Firestarters and Fire Cats had a great deal of leeway to do what they needed to do in protecting their friends, family, and Healers in general, but the proper forms did need to be dealt with. 

He held out a hand towards her. “Are you ready?” With Bond’s Bud involved, Mizuchi would have to work hard to clear it out of Edo’s system. 

“Yes,” Mizuchi agreed. Hina cleaned one paw, her sharp eyes resting on Saiou. Saiou expected the Cat to declare she would stay there. But she said nothing, even as her claws flexed and the Light spun all around them. 

Saiou wasn’t aware of everything that the Light could do. He’d never experienced this before. But when his vision cleared, he forgot all about any questions he might have had. 

He saw Edo only a short distance away from him. The Firestarter in question – Archer Hathaway – stood far too close, one hand reaching out towards Edo, the smuggest of expressions on his face. 

“Not to mention, there’s not a single Firestarter in this entire region that I couldn’t take in a firefight.” Hathaway insisted. Saiou snorted softly. 

“Perhaps. But there are other ways combat can be held and I don’t think you can win at all of them.” 

Mizuchi moved past her brother to kneel next to Edo, Hina with her. Saiou trusted them to take care of Edo, while he dealt with Hathaway. 

“And who do you think you are? This one’s mine. You can't have him.” 

Saiou shook his head. Such arrogance. Such _contempt_ for the idea of a personal choice, such as a Healer’s choice of a Firestarter. Though truth to tell, there were times when he wished that he didn’t have his powers, that he was able to interact with people like any other. This wasn’t one of them. Not if it meant he could help Edo. 

“I’d never take Edo against his will. Nor will I allow you to do so.” He raised his head and caught Hathaway’s eyes with his own. “I’ve already disposed of your associates below. And now it is time for you.” 

Not a single word escaped Hathaway’s mouth, though his lips twitched a fraction, as if he wanted to speak. Saiou didn’t allow it. He simply overrode everything, crushing Hathaway’s will beneath his own. He did not touch the other’s talent, but impressed upon him the unrelenting desire to find a Healer who would agree to bond with them and to never as long as he lived attempted to force a bond on anyone else. 

Then he added something else – the driving need to burn Bud’s Bond wherever he found it. Saiou knew that it wouldn’t end the plant’s existence, but if it helped people not be forced into bonds, all the better. 

A tiny part of him ached to lash out with fire and flame, to render Hathaway down into nothing more than ash and memories. But he was not a Firestarter and he could not do that. 

Something did flicker, however, and Saiou had no chance to do otherwise as the Light surged forward, wrapping ephemeral hands around his power, and overriding every command that he’d just given. 

**Die. Accomplish the tasks you’ve been given and then die by fire.**

Saiou blinked; he hadn’t wanted that! But the Light took his power and rammed it hard into Hathaway’s brain, digging it in so deeply that there was no chance for the wayward Firestarter to ever change his mind. The Light then turned itself toward Saiou, and the overwhelming sense of _Light_ filled his mind and his eyes. When he could see again, he wasn’t certain what had just disturbed him so much. 

Oh. Wait. Hathaway, who’d tried to force Edo into an unwanted bond. That could not be. He had arranged it so that it wouldn’t be. All that remained was to send Hathaway on his way. 

Saiou nudged again and this time Hathaway turned towards the elevator. His eyes were glazed and his movements sluggish, and he didn’t turn away as he entered and vanished out of their lives. 

Once satisfied that all was taken care of, Saiou crossed over to where Edo still slumped on the floor, Mizuchi and Hina taking care of him. “They’ll never attempt something like that again. In fact, I believe that he will completely rethink his life and decide to return to his hometown instead of attempting to grasp what is forever beyond their reach.” 

Of course Saiou believed that. It was what he’d told Hathaway to do, and the Firestarter wasn’t capable of resisting that order. 

Mizuchi helped Edo up, suggesting that they return to his garden. He would need to rest there for the majority of the Bud’s Bond – a very powerful dosage, Saiou knew – to clear out of his system. Mizuchi had already taken care of a lot of it, but being on his home ground would fix the rest of it. 

Saiou also wasn’t surprised at her suggestion that he reschedule Edo’s next two duels. He made a note to reschedule three, just to be certain. He knew Edo would want to be in his peak of condition before he dueled again, especially since his next three opponents were all Firestarters of various types. All bonded, of course, but better safe than sorry. 

He spied Edo’s hand reaching for his. Saiou knew that Edo wasn’t much of one for personal touch, so if he tried that, he must be more unsteady than he was truly ready to admit. Saiou checked with Mizuchi, a mere glance of his eyes to hers, and once she nodded, he took Edo’s hand in his. 

Edo was a great deal colder than Saiou personally liked and once again he wished that he was a Firestarter, so that he could warm his dear friend. 

Step by step they helped Edo back to his garden apartment. A dozen thoughts warred for supremacy in Saiou’s mind, though all of them were overridden by how Edo’s hand felt in his. He tingled all over from the contact, and could not ignore the way that the Light laughed in the back of his mind. Whatever amused it so, he wasn’t being told about it. 

It wasn’t easy to surprise Saiou, really. Even Edo’s decision to go to the Cat Adoption Center and adopt a Fire Cat of his own. 

“I think it’s time,” Saiou agreed. His eyes went distant for a few seconds as he viewed the shifting lines of time. Ah. Yes. “I’m certain they have one that will be to your taste.” He’d suspected something like this would happen in due course. He’d just not known this particular line of destiny would lead to it. 

Edo nodded, settling down onto the soft garden moss, his eyes already sliding closed. He was asleep in moments, one hand wrapped firmly around Saiou’s. Saiou said nothing but watched as Edo slept. It took little effort to be assured that Edo would be fine. That didn’t mean he released Edo’s hand. If he even tried, Edo tightened his grip, refusing to let Saiou go. 

Mizuchi chuckled. “I think he wants you to stay,” she said, settling herself on one of the other mossy humps that served as seats here, Hina draping over her feet. “Better just to wait for him to wake up.” 

Saiou nodded, settling himself on the cloud-soft moss. Edo’s garden was magnificent - he would expect nothing else – and spending time here would be restful for anyone. Being here was even more restful than sitting next to the fireplace in his own home. He’d always found it so, though he wasn’t certain of why. Other than the fact Edo had grown a magnificent resting garden here. Did there need to be another reason? 

He looked forward to Edo adopting a Fire Cat. It would require adjustments to Edo’s living situation and when he traveled for dueling, but those could be easily accomplished. It was often said that Cats could tell a Healer or Firestarter before such a one Budded or Sparked. As a child, he’d always dreamed of a Cat adopting him. Such had never happened, and the only power that he had was to foretell the future – among a few small others. 

But those had brought him to Edo and he would forever be grateful for that. Even if they’d also brought the Light to him. One destiny he would happily accept, one that he would destroy if – when – he could. 

Edo didn’t move, save for the deep up and down of his breathing and a few twitches of his eyes as he dreamed. Saiou closed his own eyes, his awareness sweeping all over the building. He would have to see to it that the security here was improved. Getting Edo a Fire Cat of his own would certainly improve matters, but it should never have gotten this far. 

Nor would it ever again. He would not allow it. Edo was his one chance, his hope for the future. 

In the very back of his mind, the Light only laughed, remaining coiled in front of frosr-blue flames. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** So that's what Saiou did. Who will be Edo's true Firestarter? There are more tales in the Red Zinnia line that will tell this.


End file.
